


ice cold but not stone hearted

by Charante_Leclerc



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, M/M, Mentions of Death, Smut, if given the opportunity I go full mythology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 23:43:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18883702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charante_Leclerc/pseuds/Charante_Leclerc
Summary: A mysterious man has moved into town. He's everything you could ask for, charming, charismatic, handsome. So what does he have to hide?





	ice cold but not stone hearted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CustardCreamies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/gifts).



There was a new guy in town. He’d heard people whispering about it, once the ‘for sale’ sign had been taken down, despite the lack of selling points. The house was too far out of town, run-down, and far too big for any one person. And Finns, they were a superstitious set of people as a rule. There had always been stories about the woods, and certainly no-one from round these parts would even dream about buying that house. But the ‘sold’ sign went up, and the removal vans turned up anyway.

No-one saw the mysterious stranger to begin with. Then one person said they’d seen him. Confident, they said. Handsome. Then more and more people started to catch a sight of him, even talk to him. Charming, polite, smart. The ladies were flattered by him, the men wanted to be him (and were a little flattered themselves, though many would never admit to it). This man seemed almost too good to be true.

Kimi didn’t see him until almost two weeks after the stranger had move to town. It was late at night, having spent far too long at work after closing, and now his car wouldn’t start. He’d cursed his luck, and despite looking at the engine, he couldn’t actually see a problem. He was about to give it up as a bad job, walk home and ask his brother to tow it tomorrow, when the stranger drove up, stepping out of his car, looking concerned.

“Do you need help?” The man called, moving slowly towards Kimi. If he hadn’t already figured that this was the new guy (this town wasn’t exactly big), the man was only wearing a sweater despite the snowfall. Very new to the area. The country, even.

“Car won’t start.” Kimi replied. “Just my luck.”

“I know a few things about cars.” The guy shrugged. “Maybe I could have a look? It’d save you the walk home.”

Kimi shrugged, stepping back so the guy could have a look. The man walked quietly, almost silently, humming to himself when he peered over the car. He worked in silence for a few minutes, the eerie stillness of the snow surrounding them. Kimi leant up against his car, jumping slightly as the car turned itself on. The guy grinned sharply, all teeth, as he shut the bonnet. “Couldn’t have you walk home all alone, could we?”

“There’s not much to scare me.” Kimi smirked. The guy’s grin became more pointed.

“You can never be too sure.”

“Are you telling to believe in ghost stories?” He said in disbelief. The guy shrugged.

“Ghost stories, fairytales. All begin with a bit of truth, don’t they?” The guy nodded his head, turning and walking away. “Have a good evening.”

“And you.” Kimi replied, more from memory than actual politeness. He was a little confused - this man had literally pulled up out of nowhere, fixed his car, and then told him to believe in fairytales? He watched the headlights pull away into the fading snow, disappearing around the corner. Kimi shook himself, jumping into his car, trying to warm his hands.

He’d never even gotten his name.

 

~*~

 

The guy walked into his shop a few days later, sharp smile in place. And still no coat. This guy was going to freeze to death before those ghost stories of his chased him out of town.

“I’m guessing you made it home?” The guy asked, sauntering up to the counter. Kimi raised an eyebrow.

“I’m guessing you didn’t just come here to ask about me?”

The guy gave a throaty laugh. “You’re a hard one to trick. But you’re right. I’m having an old friend to stay, and I figured why not use the local stuff? And your shop came recommended by most of the town.”

“That’s because I’m the  _ only _ liquor shop in town.” Kimi replied drily. “We don’t have much in the way of wine, though. Fair warning. Not a lot of what we do is dinner party stuff, doesn’t pair well with food.”

“I don’t think we were planning on doing a lot of eating.” The guy chuckled, as if he’d just heard a joke that the rest of the world wasn’t allowed to hear. “Mainly drinking, this time.”

“Uni friend?”

“Something like that.” The guy’s smile was almost disconcertingly pleasant. “What would you recommend?”

“Depends on how drunk you want to get.” Kimi shrugged. “We’ve got ciders and beers, vodka obviously, Kossu, Sima, Lakka. Take your pick.”

“Which one is your favourite?” The guy asked. Kimi met his gaze, quirking his lips.

“Vodka, everytime. Drier the better.”

“Then I shall take some of that.” The guy smiled, reaching forward for the pen and paper on the desk. “I can’t take it now, do you deliver?”

“No.”

“Shame.” That dangerous smile was back in full force. He scribbled down something, his script slanted. “In case I forget to come back.”

“What’s this?” Kimi asked, turning his head to try and get a better look.

“My name and number. You already know where I live.”

Kimi thought about lying, but something in those eyes made him decide not to. “Bit hard not to when everyone is gossiping about it.”

“Well, I never like to be the centre of attention.” The guy gave another small laugh. “I’ll be back later.”

“Can’t wait.” Kimi replied sarcastically, only checking what was written after he was gone. Sebastian. It suited him.

 

~*~

 

Sebastian seemed delighted when Kimi greeted him by name that evening. “You read it!”

“It was a note with only your name and number.” Kimi rolled his eyes. “Not exactly the most riveting read I’ve ever had.”

He couldn’t deny he didn’t like the way Sebastian’s smile seemed genuine, with actual happiness behind it. Before now, the expressions that he’d worn had all felt like masks, calculating. A wall to stop anyone from getting too close.

“Maybe I’ll come back when my friend has gone.” Sebastian said, like it was a challenge. Kimi shrugged, amused.

“I’m not going anywhere.”

“I’ll remember that.” Was all he said, disappearing with his bottles into the darkening evening. Kimi turned to watch him go, but there was only an empty street. Huh. He moved fast.

 

~*~

 

He’s not sure what started it, but something had set the town on edge. Everyone was jittery, barely talking except in hushed whispers. Darted looks towards the trees. Sent a brief prayer to whatever deity they believed in everytime they strayed too close to the town limits. He knew the stories, of course he did. He was born and raised in this town, those stories were in his bones. But this was becoming ridiculous. Everyone was nervy. An old lady had muttered a prayer for his soul when he’d passed her earlier, giving him a terrified stare and running off when he’d tried to ask her what it was all about.

He’d shut the shop early, running around the corner and borrowing Rami’s dog under the guise that both he and the dog needed the exercise. No-one questioned it, which was a little rude, but he didn’t particularly care. He took the dog to the edge of the woods, determined to prove once and for all that there was nothing wrong with the fucking woods. That they were only ghost stories passed down through the generations when they had nothing else to entertain. The woods were just that. Woods.

Well, he would. But even Rami’s dog refused to go in after a few feet. She growled, fur all stood on end.

“Not you too.” Kimi groaned. “What is it with everyone today?”

He tried to coax the dog in, but she refused to budge forward, pulling on her leash back towards the house. Kimi finally gave in, taking the dog for a proper walk around town before handing her back to Rami. Then he headed back to the edge of the woods again.

“Don’t get all cowardly now Raikkonen.” He muttered to himself, shoving his hands in his pockets. “There’s nothing wrong with the woods.”

He started walking in, trying not to think about the longer growing shadows. He’d never let the town soothsayers get into his head before, he wasn’t about to start now. He felt the snow crunch underfoot, crisp and untouched. Once he’d gotten past the stupid fear that’d been building all day, it was nice out here. Quiet.

He could see a house growing out of the trees ahead of him, a few lights on. Sebastian must be home then. He’d never actually seen the inside of the house, this being about as close to the building as he’d dare to be when he was a teenager. With someone actually living there, it wasn’t so much a haunted house anymore, maybe it was a good time to have a nosy around. He wandered towards the front of the house, humming to himself.

Then he heard the scream.

His insides ran cold, like he’d been turned to ice. He froze, not sure which way to look, which was to turn. Which way to  _ run _ . He tried to slow his breathing, trying to convince himself that it was just a figment of his imagination. Then came another, sharp and bloodcurdling and  _ terrified _ .

He ran towards the house, desperate for Sebastian to hear him.He banged on the door, not wanting to shout. He didn’t want whatever caused  _ that _ to come this way. He felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up, the air still. He took a deep breath, turning around slowly.

There was a man standing in the driveway, teeth bared and dripping. His eyes were frenzied and ruby red, and he was looking at him like he was  _ prey. _ A snarl ripped out of the man’s throat, and he was running straight at Kimi, teeth - no,  _ fangs _ \- open. Kimi shut his eyes, hoping it’d be over quickly.

It never came at all.

When he opened his eyes, Sebastian was wrestling the man off him, talking in a language he didn’t understand. The man shook Sebastian off, but he didn’t make another attempt at Kimi, taking off down the drive instead. Really,  _ really  _ quickly.

“Get in.” Sebastian snapped, hauling Kimi to his feet.  _ “Now.” _

Kimi did as he was told, stumbling into the house. He could feel himself shaking, terror still gripping him. “What… what was…”

_ "What are you doing here?” _ Sebastian’s voice was like a whip. “How stupid do you have to be to go out wandering by yourself?”

“I wasn’t expecting…  _ that!” _ Kimi shot back, anger starting to rise. It didn’t seem like Sebastian was about to tear him to pieces, he could get a little angry. “Who expects  _ that?” _

_ “I told you!” _ The power behind Sebastian’s voice sent him stumbling back a couple of steps. “I told you the first time, that maybe you should believe in ghost stories!”

“Well, I’m sorry, but how was I supposed to take that  _ as a warning?” _ Kimi spat. “Kimi, stay out of the woods, there’s a crazy bloodsucking monster in there!”

“He’s not crazy.”

“He looked pretty crazy to me when he was getting ready to tear my throat out!”

Sebastian stopped at that, the fury fading from his face. “I’m sorry. I didn’t realise he’d get so… out of hand.”

Kimi made a noise, walking up to Sebastian until he’s standing nose to nose with him. He vaguely wonders if this is what it’s like to look the devil in the face. “I’m not sure I want to see your uncontrollable.”

He turned to leave, but Sebastian yanked his hand away from the door. “You can’t go out there.”

“What, got another monster out there?”

“Kimi.” Sebastian stepped in front of him. “I was able to stop him last time. I might not be able to stop him again.”

“Maybe you need to get a leash on your pet.”

Sebastian’s eyes flashed. “Don’t call him that.”

“What, he isn't?” Kimi sneered. “Are you scared of him too?”

Sebastian snarled, and fuck, he wasn’t expecting to see fangs actually  _ appear _ . Sebastian’s eyes were turning a hazy red, he was shaking all over. Kimi backed up, panic flaring again. His own stupid mouth was what would finally get him killed. Figured.

“Sebastian?” He tried, hoping his voice was holding steady. “Sebastian?”

Those red eyes were locked on him, and Sebastian was smirking again. It was dangerous, and predatory, and fuck, he was a little turned on. Mostly frozen to his core, but a little turned on.

Sebastian started moving towards him, but stopped suddenly, like he  _ couldn’t _ move. There was a long moan, as if he were in pain. “Sebastian?” Kimi asked again, tentatively. Sebastian stuck out a hand.

_ “Don’t.”  _ He hissed.  _ “Stay there.” _

For once, he listened. He stood there, watching Sebastian try and gain control again. It was some kind of morbid fascination, or lack of self-preservation. Something like that. He shouldn’t be so drawn to this, when only seconds ago Sebastian had been looking at him like he was a tasty snack. He still wasn’t completely sure that Sebastian wouldn’t just pull off one of his limbs just to gnaw on.

“Why did you come here?” Sebastian gritted out. Kimi gaped. Sebastian snapped his head up, and whilst his eyes weren’t red, he looked  _ pissed. “Why did you come here?” _

“To the woods?” Kimi asked. Sebastian snarled.

“No, to my  _ house.  _ I chose it specifically because  _ no-one comes here.” _

“I didn’t mean to.” Kimi could hear that he sounded petulant, and Sebastian’s eyes narrowed. “I didn’t! I just ended up here.”

“You nearly died.”

“Yeah, that hadn’t really been part of my plan for the evening.” Kimi tried to joke. Sebastian ignored it. 

“If my protection hadn’t stalled him, you would’ve been.” Sebastian snapped, stalking towards him. “I can’t be there every time you decide to risk your neck.”

Kimi blinked. “Protection? What protection?”

“My name.” Sebastian explained slowly, as if he were talking to a child. Rude. “It’s a protection spell, to read the true name of a vampire.”

“So you are… you are a vampire?” Kimi heard his voice get high. “Oh fuck, I need to sit down.”

“The floor is all yours.” The first traces of that clever, witty man were starting to appear, beneath the cracks in the fury. “Feel free.”

“Thanks.” Kimi replied, promptly sitting down. It had been offered. “So… vampire. Huh.”

“You’re actually taking this well.” Sebastian raised an eyebrow. “No screaming yet. Or pitchforks.”

“Why, do people usually come at you with pitchforks?”

“Not since about 1720, I admit.” Sebastian looked almost amused. “Like they stood a chance.”

“Have you killed people?”

“Yes.”

“Oh.” Kimi felt his heart starting to thud again. “Was that scream out there? Was that a person?”

“Yes.” Sebastian sat down in front of him. “Does that bother you?”

“I... don’t know.” Kimi admitted. “I think I’m still processing.”

Sebastian hummed, watching him. Kimi could feel his skin prickle. “Are you going to kill me? Or eat me? Or drink? Whatever it is you do.”

“No.” Sebastian cocked his head. “Why would I go to the trouble of giving you protection and then kill you?”

“I don’t know.” Kimi shook his head. “Why did you give me protection?”

“Because you’re interesting.” Sebastian explained. “I like interesting things.”

Kimi scowled. “I’m a  _ thing?” _

Sebastian sighed. “I’ve been alive since 1506. Everyone is a thing to me. Except my own kind, and in all honesty, I don’t keep in contact with a lot of them.”

“That’s a really long time to be lonely.” Kimi blurted out. Sebastian gave him a long look. “Sorry.”

“You’re right.” Sebastian replied, a little wistful. “It is a long time to be lonely.”

The door creaked, and it was all he could not to jump up and start running. Sebastian was between him and the door, and Sebastian seemed unconcerned. A young man walked in, looking embarrassed. Sebastian raised his head a little, and then man stopped.

“Are you good?”

The man nodded in answer, and Sebastian relaxed. “Kimi, this is Charles. Charles, Kimi.”

“Sorry for earlier.” Charles said before Kimi could even open his mouth. “I’m not normally that careless.”

“I won’t happen again.” Sebastian said, an edge to his voice. Charles shook his head. Sebastian stood, offering his hand to Kimi. “I’ll take you home.”

Kimi let himself be pulled up and led out the door, Charles still standing by himself. “He doesn't look dangerous.” Kimi offered, feeling sympathy for him suddenly. He probably couldn’t help wanting to suck him dry.

Oh god, look at him. One traumatic episode in his life and he was already siding with the monsters.

“It was careless.” Sebastian replied, walking Kimi to his car and opening the door. “He should’ve known better.”

Kimi didn’t answer, pretending to be occupied with the seatbelt. Sebastian didn’t say anything, putting the car into gear and tearing off down the driveway. If it’d been any other time, he could probably appreciate the car and the drive and just hanging out with a hot bloke, but his mind just couldn’t focus. They sped through the woods, and the trees and the shadows inbetween them were suddenly chilling to him. He sneaked a look at Sebastian, but he could barely see him in the dark. He kept his eyes on the road, only relaxing when he saw houses and street lights through the trees.

“You’re scared.”

Kimi started, glancing over. He could see him now, the shadows casting long over his face, his expression impassive. “A little.” Kimi said, pulling his coat further around him. “Sorry.”

“Don’t be.” Sebastian replied evenly. They pulled up in front of his house, and Kimi frowned.

“How did you know where I live?”

Sebastian smirked. “I told you, I like interesting things.”

“Stalker.” Kimi muttered, getting out of the car. He didn’t turn back until he was at his front door, feeling awkward for the first time. He raised his hand slightly, and Sebastian nodded, driving off. Kimi sighed, heading inside, slumping onto the first seat he could find.

_ Vampires.  _ Fucking hell.

 

~*~

 

The world was still turning when he woke up, and his life hadn’t stopped just because he’d found out that supernatural creatures of the dead were a thing. He went to work, and tried to put that little bit of information as far out of his brain as possible. If he started to dwell on him, he might really start to panic, and he wasn’t about to let that happen. So he carried on like normal, and he did the same the next day, and the day after that. Sebastian seemed to stay up in his house and far away from the town, and he was beginning to convince himself that it had all been a horrible, vivid dream. 

He was beginning to be successful about pretending that the whole night had never happened, when Sebastian walked back into his shop, eyeing him like he was about to start screaming. Which, he could. He might, if he didn’t want to look  _ insane. _

“Welcome to the Iceman, we have a variety of alcohol’s on offer -”

“Kimi.”

“Including from local distilleries and old traditional recipes -”

_ “Kimi.” _

_ “Feel free to ask about anything -” _

_ “Kimi!” _ Sebastian shouted, standing in front of him. “Stop ignoring me!”

Kimi glared, crossing his arms. Sebastian sighed, looking annoyed. “I did come here to see if you were okay.”

“I’m okay. I see people turn into supernatural creatures all the time. Did I not mention, my brother’s a werewolf?” Kimi said sarcastically. “Of course I’m not okay! I nearly had my throat ripped out by a  _ vampire!” _

“Say it a little louder, I don’t think someone in the next town heard you.” Sebastian hissed. “I don’t actually want to move to Siberia, amazingly.”

“Why, lack of people to kill?” Kimi snapped. Sebastian narrowed his eyes.

“Charles has gone. He won’t be coming back.”

“Good.”

“Are you ever going to thank me for saving you?”

“You were the one that put me in danger in the first place.” Kimi raised an eyebrow. “You apologise.”

Sebastian sneered. “I’m not going to apologise for being myself.”

“Then I’m not going to thank you.” Kimi shrugged. “Are you going to buy anything?”

“No.”

“Then I’ll have to ask you to leave.”

Sebastian stared in disbelief for a few seconds, then turned abruptly on his heel, slamming the door behind him on the way out. Kimi let out a breath he hadn’t realised he’d been holding, sitting down shakily. He didn’t his heart was going to last if Sebastian kept turning up. Hopefully he’d take the hint and move the fuck away from here (and him).

 

~*~

 

He didn’t take the hint.

He walked in the very next day, scowling. “Sorry. For being a… you know. And moving to this town and making your life complicated.”

Kimi blinked. “Huh?”

“I’ve apologised.” Sebastian said, scowl deepening. “Now you say thank you.”

“Thank you.” Kimi repeated, mind still playing catch-up. “Huh?”

Sebastian walked up to the counter, leaning over close to Kimi’s face. “I don’t like having to apologise.”

“Don’t be an idiot then.” Kimi replied. His self-preservation really was pathetic. “I thought you were angry with me.”

“I am.” Sebastian said, watching him carefully. “I thought you were scared of me.”

“I am.”

Sebastian grinned, and honestly, it was possibly the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen. He wasn’t pretending in front of him, and it was dangerous and inviting and almost carefree. “You don’t seem it.”

“You don’t seem angry.” Kimi pointed out. Sebastian shrugged.

“I’m sure I’ll tell you that I don’t like to apologise again in the future.”

“You sound like you’re planning on hanging around.”

“Depends.” Sebastian said lightly. “Do I have something to stay for?”

Kimi smirked. “Are you asking?”

“Yes.”

“The maybe.” Kimi said, pulling back a little. Sebastian made a noise under his breath, trying to follow. “No, I’m not going to be your concubine, or succubus, or whatever it is you have. This human would like to have a date.”

Sebastian smiled, delighted. “I can be patient.”

“You’ll have to be.”

Sebastian watched him for a second, straightening up. “Would you like to come over tonight?”

Kimi eyed him warily. “Am I going to have another near death experience?”

Sebastian smirked. “No.”

“Sure then.” Kimi nodded. “Will I get to see your coffin?”

“You’ll just have to wait and see.” Sebastian said, walking towards the door. Kimi gaped.

“Wait, you  _ actually _ have a coffin?”

He only got a laugh in response. Damn, he really hoped there was.

 

~*~

 

Vampires, it turned out, were incredibly boring. They lived like normal people, where was the fun in that? The coffin didn’t exist (the story persisted, despite the fact there had only been one vampire with a flair for dramatics using them, apparently), and Sebastian’s house was nothing like an old castle. He did have some interesting pieces, it was impossible to live for five hundred years and not collect a single thing, Sebastian said. But underneath it all, it was just a normal house.

“You’re disappointed.” Sebastian said, amused, as they climbed up the stairs. Kimi shrugged.

“All the stories say you live in creepy castles. This isn’t a creepy castle.”

“I do have a creepy castle.” Sebastian said, grinning. Kimi stared. “Really. Well, less a castle, but definitely a mansion at least.”

“Why aren’t you there?”

Sebastian looked at him. “I don’t age, Kimi. It’d look strange if I’m supposed to be sixty and I still look like I’m in my mid-twenties.”

Kimi had to give him that. “So you move around, what, every decade?”

“Pretty much?”

“Since you’ve been a vampire?”

“Not the first hundred years. People knew what we were then, they were scared enough not to come close. And the bloodlust is the only thing you can concentrate on for about a hundred years.”

“Right.”

Sebastian cocked his head. “People don’t really find out about me anymore. Definitely not humans. It’s nice to talk about it, but if it makes you uncomfortable, I can stop.”

“It doesn’t.”

Sebastian stepped closer. “Are you sure?”

Kimi smirked. “It’ll take a few more than old stories to scare me, remember?”

Sebastian stepped even closer, crowding him back up against the wall. “I’ve never met someone so foolish.”

“Have you ever talked to a human long enough to find out?”

“No.”

“We’re all pretty foolish.” Kimi murmured. “We do a lot of stupid things.”

“Is this a stupid thing?”

“Still figuring it out.” Kimi replied. Sebastian’s eyes darkened, and he trailed a finger down Kimi’s face, down his throat.

“What do you want?”

“Everything.” Kimi whispered, and it was all that Sebastian needed. Kimi felt himself being lifted up, pinned up against the wall. Sebastian trailed soft kisses down his throat, a hint of teeth grazing. Kimi whimpered, and Sebastian’s mouth was on his, swallowing any sound he made. Kimi wrapped his legs around Sebastian’s waist, fisting a hand in Sebastian’s hair. Sebastian pulled away, that dangerous smirk still on his face.

“Close your eyes.” Sebastian commanded him. Kimi did as he was asked, only opening them when he felt himself being lowered onto a bed. Sebastian chuckled at his confused expression.

“I can move faster than you. Didn’t want to test your ability to withstand that right now.” Sebastian explained, tugging his shirt off. “I’ve other plans for you.”

“Get on with it then.” Kimi huffed, pulling his own shirt off. Sebastian chuckled again, crawling up the bed and straddling Kimi.

“Not very patient, are we?” Sebastian murmured, raking his fingernails down Kimi’s side. “What shall we do about that?”

Kimi whined as Sebastian started to work at his jeans, pulling them down slowly. Sebastian smirked, as he peeled of his own clothes one by one, before crawling back onto the bed. “Sebastian.”

“Kimi.” Sebastian replied. He leaned over Kimi, biting gently down Kimi’s neck. Kimi whined again, scraping his nails down Sebastian’s back. Sebastian finally moaned, warm against his neck.  _ “Kimi.” _

“Get on with it.”

Sebastian’s eyes were dark again, and he was trailing downwards again, open mouthed kisses against Kimi’s torso. Sebastian licked up Kimi’s dick, tasting, watching Kimi squirm beneath him. “What do you want?” Sebastian asked again, watching.

_ “Everything.” _ Kimi ground out, gripping onto Sebastian’s hair again.  _ “Please.” _

Sebastian swallowed down, holding Kimi in place with ease. Kimi tightened his grip on Sebastian’s hair, whimpering when Sebastian hummed around him. Kimi couldn’t think, his brain was working at a speed he couldn’t keep up with. Everytime there was a hint of teeth, he’d shiver, anticipating a danger that never came. He was coming alive, his body electric, his world centred down to just him and Sebastian.

“I’m -” Was all Kimi managed to utter before he was arching off the bed, falling and crashing harder than he ever had. He gasped, watching Sebastian pull off, his eyes tinted red. “Sebastian.”

“You’re beautiful.” Sebastian whispered, coming up and kissing him hard, bruising. “You’re imperfect, and so beautiful.”

“Do you need to…?”

Sebastian shook his head, blinking rapidly. “No, no, I need…” He trailed off, keeping his head down. Kimi sat up and looked down, and could see Sebastian’s fists clenched tightly.

“Blood.” Kimi filled in. Sebastian nodded, quick. Kimi raised his arm up, raising an eyebrow when Sebastian looked up, shocked. “I give something back.”

He could see Sebastian trying to ignore the urge, but his body won out over his mind, and teeth were sinking down into his arm, Sebastian moaning onto his skin. Kimi hissed a little, but the pain was gone as quickly as it came, only needing to wince a little when Sebastian pulled off.

“Thank you.” Came the quiet words. Kimi flopped down onto the bed, pulling Sebastian with him, putting his arm over Sebastian.

“No thinking now. Sleep.”

“Kimi.”

“Or just lie there. Whatever it is you do.” Kimi yawned, closing his eyes. “I’m sleeping.”

He heard a huff of laughter, and then silence, a cool hand stroking over his new wound gently, as if it could be closed by sheer willpower. Kimi smiled to himself, and let sleep take him.

 

~*~

 

Kimi blinked awake, the room bathed in a cool light, the curtains pulled open. He groaned, turning and pulling the duvet further over his head, before he noticed there was someone still lying next to him. Kimi pulled a face, frowning a little at Sebastian.

“Have you been there all night?” Kimi asked. Sebastian shrugged, watching him carefully.

“Nothing better to do.”

“You’ve been staring at me all night.” Kimi teased. “Do you like what you see?”

Sebastian didn’t answer, just watched. Kimi sighed, propping himself up. “Are you freaking out? Because that really shouldn’t be you, that should be me.”

“That’s why, I think.” Sebastian said quietly. “Why are you not?”

“I did.” Kimi admitted. “Then I got over it. So you’re a vampire. So what?”

“Kimi, I’ve killed people.” Sebastian sounded tired. “I’m not a good person.”

“I never claimed to be either.” Kimi said, feeling frustrated. “I meant it when I said that I want everything. You’re not corrupting my soul, or asking me to kill people for you. You haven’t even asked me on a date.”

“I don’t eat.”

“So we go and do something else. I don’t care, Sebastian. There’s something about being with you that feels right, and you said it yourself, I’m interesting.”

Sebastian gave a little laugh, relaxing just a bit. “I did say that. It might be the first time you’ve actually listened to me as well.”

“I listen. Don’t always follow.” Kimi said. “If you really don’t want this, I’ll go.”

Sebastian made a pained noise. “I want this. I want this so badly, Kimi, but there are so many things that could go wrong. You’re so breakable, I’m dangerous, if I stay, I’m putting you at risk.”

“If you leave, you’ll be at risk of breaking my heart.” Kimi whispered. “Please don’t do that.”

“What about when I have to leave in ten years.” Sebastian tried. “What then?”

“We’ll cross that problem in ten years.” Kimi muttered, laying back down again, almost nose to nose with Sebastian. “Right now, you’re not going anywhere. And by anywhere, I mean anywhere but this bed.”

Sebastian laughed, pulling Kimi closer. “Only if you’re you’re not.”

No. He definitely wasn’t going anywhere.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt: Seb is a vampire, and this quote must be worked in "You've been staring at me all night. Do you like what you see?" I hope I did it justice! I adore researching mythology, though there was a small stumbling block in the fact that Finland doesn't have vampiric mythology, so I made the stories very vague! Given half the chance I would love to do a full mythology story, I honestly just love writing my own takes on them. Sorry this took so long, life threw a lot of curveballs my way in a very short space of time, so doing anything was pretty much at the bottom of my priorities, but hopefully no more of that now!   
> As usual, prompts are always welcome, and crossposted to tumblr (charanteleclerc).  
> Thank you for reading! ❤️


End file.
